scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
NWR Locomotive Roster (Utility engines's version)
Current Controller: Sir Richard Topham Hatt (2014-Present) Steam Locomotives; *1: Thomas- (Built 1915, Arrvied 1915, Bought & Modified 1920, Rebuilt 1960, Temporarily Rebuilt for Great Railway Show 1991. Livery: NWR Blue w/ Red & Yellow Lining, Formally LB&SCR Brown & Wartime Black. Basis: LBSCR E2 0-6-0 w/ Extended Sidetanks, Push-Pull Fitted & Modifications. Former Numbers: LBSCR #105. Allocation: Ffarquhar Sheds, Works on Ffarquhar Branchline, Main Passenger Locomotive.) *2: Edward- (Built 1896, Arrived 1915, Bought 1921, Rebuilt 1925, Overhauled 1952. Livery: NWR Blue w/ Red & Yellow Lining, Formally FR Indian Red & Wartime Black. Basis: FR 21/K2 4-4-0 w/ Major Modifications. Former Numbers: FR #35 & 47. Allocation: Wellsworth Sheds, Works on Wellsworth/Brendam Branchline, Main Mixed Traffic Locomotive.) *3: Henry- (Built 1919, Arrived 1922, Rebuilt 1935, Overhauled 1992. Livery: NWR Green w/ Red & Yellow Lining, Formally NWR Blue, Workshop Grey & Wartime Black. Basis: LMS Stanier "Black 5" 4-6-0 w/ Minor Modifications, Formally an LNER A1/GNR Ivatt C1 4-6-2 Hybrid. Allocation: Tidmouth/Vicarstown Sheds, Works on Mainline, Main Mixed Traffic Locomotive.) *4: Gordon- (Built 1922, Arrived 1923, Rebuilt 1939, Overhauled 1982, Temporarily Rebuilt for Great Railway Show 1991. Livery: NWR Blue w/ Red & Yellow Lining, Formally GNR/LNER Apple Green & Wartime Black. Basis: LNER A1/A3 4-6-2 Prototype w/ Heavy Modifications/LNER "A0" 4-6-2. Allocation: Tidmouth Sheds, Works on the Mainline, Main Express Locomotive.) *5: James- (Built 1912, Arrived & Heavily Modified 1925, Overhauled 1995. Livery: NWR Red w/ Blue, Yellow, & Black Lining w/ Brass Fitting, Formally L&YR/LMS Unlined Goods Black and Wartime Black. Basis: L&YR Class 28 2-6-0 w/ Heavy Modifications (Built as Non-Satandard L&YR Expirement). Allocation: Tidmouth Sheds, Works on the Mainline, Mixed Traffic & Utiliy Runs. Often is Used around the Railway.) *6: Percy- (Built from Spares 1900, Sold to GWR 1923, Rebuilt 1933 & Sold to Workshop, Bought by NWR 1934. Livery: NWR Green w/ Red & Yellow Lining w/ Brass Fitting, Formally GWR Green, Industial Grey & Wartime Black. Basis: Avonside SS 0-4-0 w/ Heavy Modifications. Allocation: Ffarquhar Sheds, Works on Ffarquhar Branchline, Main Goods Locomotive.) *7: Toby- (Built 1914, Arrived 1951. Livery: NWR Choclate (Body) & NWR Blue (Sideplates & Footplate) w/ Red & Yellow Lining, Formally BR Chocolate (Body) & Wartime/BR Black (Sideplates & Footplate). Basis: GER Class C53/LNER J70. Former Numbers: GER #127, LNER #7127 & #8221, BR #68221. Allocation: Ffarquhar/Knapford Sheds, Works on Ffarquhar Branchline, Works the Quarry Tramway (Anopha-Ffarquhar) and Mixed Traffic.) *8: Montague/Duck- (Built 1929, Arrived 1955, Push-Pull Fitted 1968. Livery: GWR Green w/ Brass Fittings. Basis: GWR 5700/57xx 0-6-0 Class w/ Push-Pull Fittings. Former Numbers: GWR #5741 (Currently Still Carries). Allocation: Arlesbrugh Sheds, Works on Arlesbrugh Branchline, Main Mixed Traffic Locomotive.) *9: Donald- (Built 1909, Arrived 1959, Bought 1960, Fitted & Withdrawn Fowler Tenders 1967. Livery: NWR Blue w/ Red & Yellow Lining w/ Brass Fitting, Formally CR Blue w/ Black & White Lining, LMS & BR Unlined Black. Basis: CR 812 0-6-0 Class. Former Numbers: CR #662, LMS #17646 & BR #57546. Allocation: Tidmouth/Arlesbrugh Sheds, Works on Mainline & Arlesbrugh Branchline, Utility & Goods Locomotive. Often is Used Around the Railway.) *10: Douglas- (Built 1909, Arrived 1959, Bought 1960, Fitted & Withdrawn Fowler Tenders 1967. Livery: NWR Blue w/ Red & Yellow Lining w/ Brass Fitting, Formally CR Blue w/ Black & White Lining, LMS & BR Unlined Black. Basis: CR 812 0-6-0 Class. Former Numbers: CR #663, LMS #17647 & BR #57547. Allocation: Tidmouth/Arlesbrugh Sheds, Works on Mainline & Arlesbrugh Branchline, Utility & Goods Locomotive. Often is Used Around the Railway.) *11: Oliver- (Built 1934, Rebuilt 1959, Withdrawn & Escaped to NWR 1967. Livery: GWR Green w/ Yellow Lining & Brass Fitting, Formally BR Brunswick Green. Basis: GWR 1400/14xx 0-4-2T Class. Former Numbers: GWR #1436 (Currently Still Carries) & #4836. Allocation: Arlesbrugh Sheds, Works on Arlesbrugh Branchline, Both Mixed Traffic & Main Goods Locomotive.) *12: David- (Built by War Department 1943, Brought by LNER 1945, Withdrawn & Sold to Steelworks 1966, Broken Up after accident 1967, Repaired & Sold to Heritage Railway 1971, Brought by NWR 1978. Livery: NWR Red w/ Blue Lining, Formally Heritage Green, Mahogany w/ Yellow Lining & WD Grey. Basis: Hunslet Austerity 0-6-0ST/LNER Class J94 w/ Minor Modifications. Former Numbers: BC #16. Allocation: Arlesburgh Sheds, Works on Arlesburgh Branchline, Goods Locomotive.) *13: Barry- (Built 1952, Withdrawn & Sold to Barry Scrapyard 1966, Restored & Brought by NWR 1994. Livery: BR Unlined Black. Basis: BR Standard Class 2 w/ Major Modifications. Alloation: Arlesburgh Sheds, Utility Locomotive.) *14: Charlie- (Built 1883, Sold to W&SR 1902, Rebuilt 1910, Sent to GNR 1916, Withdrawn 1949, Sold to VRM 1958, Brought by NWR 1981. Livery: NWR Blue w/ Red Lining, Formally BR Unlined Black, Wartime Black, GNR/LNER Apple Green, W&SR Marron & Indstrual Grey. Basis: GNR Class J13/LNER Class J52, Formally Manning Wardle L Class. Former Numbers: W&SR #4. Allocation: Knapford Sheds, Utility Shunter.) *15: "Hiro" of the North Western- (Built 1925, Hide from LNER 1937, Arrived 1939, Placed into Ballahoo Tunnel 1939, Found & Restored 1971. Livery: LNER Wartime Black w/ Green Lining, Formally LNER Apple Green. Basis: LNER Class P1/BR Standard Class 7 "Britania" hybrid w/ Minor Modifications. Former Numbers: LNER #51. Allocation: Tidmouth Sheds, Works on Mainline, Goods Locomotive, Was Main Express Locomotive only 1939.) *16: Emily- (Built 1870, Arrived on S&M 1870, Withdrawn 1923, Found & Restored 1968. Livery: GNR Apple Green w/ White Lining. Basis: GNR G3 Stirling Single. Former Numbers: S&M #6 & GNR #5. Allocation: Peel Godred Sheds, Works on Peel Godred Branhline, Passenger Locomotive.) *17: Fergus- (Built 1926 for Indstrual Use, Sold to LMR 1927, Arrived 1966, Hided 1966, Restored 1976. Livery: NWR Blue w/ Red Lining, Formally LMR Blue w/ Black Lining & Indstrual Grey. Basis: Aveling and Porter 2-2-0WT 'TJ' Class. Allocation: Suddery Sheds, Works as Shunter at Suddery Harbour, Also Works on Sodor China Clay Company.) *18 ----------------"Other Railway" Related------------------ Visiting Locomotives; * BR #D199: "Spamcan"- (Built 1963, Visited NWR 1967 & Sent Away in Disgrace, Withdrawn 1982, Preserved by East Lancashire Railway 1982. Livery: BR Rail Blue w/ Yellow Warning Panels & Late Crest. Basis: BR Class 46 "Peak".) * BR #D261/D4711: "Bowler"- (Built 1960, Visited NWR 1963, Withdrawn & Scrapped by BR 1983-1984. Livery: BR Blue w/ Yellow Warning Pannels, Formally BR Brunswick Green (Visited NWR in BR Green). Basis: BR Class 40 "Whistler".) * GWR #3440: Montgomery/"City of Truro"- (Built 1903, Timed 8.8 records 1904, Featured the GWR's publicity material 1922, Withdrawn 1931, Visited 1957, Returned to Service 1957, Restored 1984, Brought to NRM 1990, Undertaken 2004, Withdrawn Again 2011, Returned to Service Again 2013, Preserved 2015. Livery: BR Brunswick Green w/ Red Lining, Formally GWR Green. Basis: GWR 3700 Class w/ Minor Modifications.) * LNER #4472: "Flying Scotsman"- (Built 1923, Represented 1924/5, Officially authenticated at speed 1934, Emerged from Doncaster Works 1947, Brought by private owner 1963, Visited 1967, Overhauled 1968/9, Brought to USA tour 1969, Entered the Vickers Engineering Works for heavy repairs 1977, Shipped to Australia 1988, Set another record 1989, Shipped to NRM 2004, Overhauled Again 2006-2016, Restored and returned to full steam 2016. Livery: BR Brunswick Green w/ Red Lining, Formally BR Rail Blue, Wartime Black, and LNER Apple Green. Basis: LNER Class A3 w/ Major Modifications.) * LNER #4771: "Green Arrow"- (Built 1936, Revised 1946, Applied by LNER 1946, Withdrawn 1962, Moved to Wigston 1967, Sent south to the Preston Park shops of the Pullman Car Company 1970, Brought by NRM 1975, Visited 2001, Withdrawn Again 2008, Announced 2015. Livery: LNER Apple Green w/ White Lining, Formally BR Brunswick Green w/ Red Lining. Basis: LNER Class V2 w/ Minor Modifications.) * LB&SCR #82: "Boxhill"- (Built 1880, Rebuilt 1900s, Restored 1913, Withdrawn 1946, Brought to NRM 1975, Visited 2005. Livery: LB&SCR Brown w/ White Lining. Basis: LB&SCR A1X "Terrier" w/ Minor Modifications.) * LNER #4468: "Mallard"- (Built 1938, Lost its valances during a works visit 1942, Brought to NRM 1975, Visited 2011, Hauled back to York 2011, Restored 2014. Livery: LNER Garter Blue, Formally BR Brunswick Green, and Wartime Black. Basis: LNER Class A4 w/ Minor Modifications.) * LMS #6229: "Duchess of Hamilton"- (Built 1938, Swapped identitles 1939, Streamlining casing removed 1947, Retired 1964, Saved from Scrap and Brought to NRM 1976, Visited 2005, Restored 2005, Moved out of NRM 2012. Livery: LMS Crimson Red w/ Gold Lining, Formally LMS Maroon, BR Brunswick Green, and Wartime Black. Basis: LMS 8P Princess Coronation "Duchess" 4-6-2 w/ Streamlining.) * LB&SCR #55: "Stepney"- (Built 1875, Rebuilt 1912, Brought by BR 1960, Visited 1962, Taken out of service 2008, Returned 2010, Withdrawn 2014. Livery: LB&SCR Brown w/ Green, Red, White, and Black Lining. Basis: LB&SCR A1X "Terrier" w/ Minor Modifications.) * GWR #7134: "King Connor"- (Built 1930, Withdrawn and Sent to Barry Scrapyard 1962, Restored and Returned to Service 1973, Visited 1974. Livery: BR Express Blue w/ Red Lining, Formally GWR Brunswick Green, and Wartime Black. Basis: GWR 6000 "King" Class w/ Minor Modifications.) * LMS #7314: "Queen Caitlin"- (Built 1935, Rebuilt 1952, Withdrawn and Sent to Barry Scrapyard 1962, Rebuilt Back into Princess Royal Class 1973, Restored and Returned to Service 1973, Visited 1974. Livery: LMS Crimson Lake w/ Gold Lining, Formally Wartime Black. Basis: LMS "Princess" Royal Class w/ Minor Modifications, Formally LMS Rebuilt Princess Royal Class.) * LNER #2509: Silver Link/"Spencer"- (Built 1935, Withdrawn 1962, Broken Up for Scrap 1963, Restored and Returned to Service 1973, Visited 1974. Livery: WD Grey w/ Black Lining, Formally Wartime Black, and LNER Grey. Basis: LNER Class A4 w/ Minor Modifications.) Great Railway Show Locomotives; * LMS #390: Ashima- (Built 1916, Withdrawn 1951, Shipped to Heritage Railway in India 1952, Visited for Great Railway Show 1991. Livery: LMS Crimson Red w/ Gold Lining, Formally Wartime Black. Basis: LNWR 1185 Class.) * LNER #21111: Vinnie- (Built 1929, Withdrawn 1935, Shipped to Heritage Railway in United States 1936, Visited for Great Railway Show 1991. Livery: LNER Garter Blue w/ Red Lining. Basis: LNER Class W1.) * LNER #44: Raul- (Built 1920, Withdrawn 1961, Shipped to Heritage Railway in Brazil 1962, Visited for Great Railway Show 1991. Livery: LNER Apple Green w/ Yellow Lining, Formally Wartime Black. Basis: GER Class B74/LNER Class Y4 w/ Oil Tanks.) * BR #81111: Frieda- (Built 1953, Withdrawn 1966, Shipped to Heritage Railway in Germany 1967, Visited for Great Railway Show 1991. Livery: BR Express Blue w/ White Lining, Formally BR Brunswick Green. Basis: BR Standard Class 7 w/ Oil Tanks.) * LNER #362: Axel- (Built 1909, Withdrawn 1948, Shipped to Heritage Railway in Belgium 1949, Visited for Great Railway Show 1991. Livery: LMS Crimson Red w/ Gold Lining, Formally LNER Apple Green, and Wartime Black. Basis: GNR Class C1.) * LNER #2421: Gina- (Built 1921, Withdrawn 1950, Shipped to Heritage Railway in Italy 1951, Visited for Great Railway Show 1991. Livery: LNER Apple Green w/ Black and White Lining, Formally Wartime Black. Basis: NER Class H/LNER Class Y7.) * BR #E37166: Etienne- (Built 1952, Withdrawn 1979, Shipped to Heritage Railway in France 1980, Visited for Great Railway Show 1991. Livery: BR Rail Blue. Basis: BR Class 76.) * LNER #74712: Carlos- (Built 1913, Withdrawn 1964, Shipped to Heritage Railway in Mexico 1965, Visited for Great Railway Show 1991. Livery: BR Unlined Goods Black w/ White Lining, Formally LNER Wartime Black. Basis: GCR Class 8K.) * BR #D0642: Ivan- (Built 1964, Withdrawn 1969, Shipped to Heritage Railway in Russia 1970, Visited for Great Railway Show 1991. Livery: EWS Red, Formally BR Brunswick Green. Basis: BR Class 14.) * GWR #3118: Rajiv- (Built 1894, Withdrawn 1948, Shipped to Heritage Railway in India 1949, Visited for Great Railway Show 1991. Livery: LNER Garter Blue w/ Red Lining, Formally GWR Brunswick Green, and Wartime Black. Basis: GWR 850 Class.) * BR #81112: Yong Bao- (Built 1953, Withdrawn 1966, Shipped to Heritage Railway in China 1967, Visited for Great Railway Show 1991. Livery: Chinese Red w/ Gold Lining, Formally BR Brunswick Green and BR Unlined Goods Black. Basis: BR Standard Class 7.) * LNER #21112: Shane- (Built 1929, Withdrawn 1935, Shipped to Heritage Railway in Australia 1936, Visited for Great Railway Show 1991. Livery: LNER Apple Green w/ White Lining. Basis: LNER Class W1.) -------------------------Other Railway Private Companies---------------------- (British Railways Preservation Company: 1968-Present) * BR #92094: Hawk- (Built 1957, Withdrawn 1968, Preserved & Bought by BRPC 1968/1969, Overhauled 2001. Livery: BR Unlined Goods Black w/ Late Emblem. Basis: BR Standard 9R 2-10-0. Work on NWR: Collects Heavy Goods, Barrow-Bristol.) * BR #44912: Morgan- (Built 1945, Withdrawn 1968, Preserved & Bought by BRPC 1968, Withdrawn & Restored 1995. Livery: BR Lined Express Blue w/ Late Emblem, Formally BR/LMS Unlined Black. Basis: LMS Stainer "Black 5" 4-6-0. Other Held Numbers: LMS #4912. Work on NWR: Mixed Traffic, Barrow-Bristol.) * BR #D6314: Dorothy/Dotty- (Built 1960, Withdrawn 1969, Preserved, Written-Off & Bought by BRPC 1969. Livery: BR Rail Blue w/ Yellow Warning Panels, Formally BR Brunswick Green. Basis: BR Class 55. Work on NWR: Passenger Duties, Barrow-Bristol. Often a Display at VRM.)